Sandcastles
by WhatIsUnImAgInEd
Summary: She was always in control. Always. That's why it was such a bitter shock when she saw the small object in her hands. When she saw the line, the double bold lines that marked the digital screen…the one that silently told her "You're Pregnant."
1. Chapter 1

She was always in control.

Always.

This was an unquestionable fact. It was what kept her balance what helped her not feel as small as she really was. As long as she could remember she had prided in her cleverness, in her cunning. In her abilities to always be one step ahead of the ones who might want to get back at her. Even as she grew older she was still showing that in her relationships, it was just like the ones she had with her parents, formed from manipulation. Either way it all circled back to the control.

That's why it was such a bitter shock when she saw the small, cylinder shaped object in her hands. When she saw the line. _Two lines._ Double bold lines that marked the digital screen… that silently told her '_You're pregnant.' _

"_No, that can't be right!_" So she threw it away yanked another one out of the box that she had bought earlier and snuck into the house and squatted. Moments later she was staring at another screen identical to the first and with those same cursed lines down the center. She threw that one away too and tried again until the box was empty. It didn't matter how many times she took it, the same image of the lines was burned into her brain.

So she had been 'late.' Two weeks late to be exact, because she knew exactly when her time came around and when it would end. It's not like this hadn't happened before …but never two weeks. Maybe two days but…NO!

'No, No. No.' This could NOT be happening to her. This happened to those loose girls that jumped every guys bones that would look at them. This happened to those wild girls who paraded around doing whatever they wanted, to whoever they wanted and _whenever _they wanted. This was something that happened to those dumb sappy girls in books or on TV.

But things like this did _not _happen to Megan Parker. Never in a million years. Unless this was some kind of screwed up version of Karma for the things she had done in the past.

"_People are right. Karma's a real b*****"_


	2. Chapter 2

Megan sat with her back pressed against the door to the bathroom, her knees pulled up to her chest and her face buried in her arms. She had been sitting this way for at least an hour and a half, her lips trembling as she tried to fight back the tears that threatened to escape her. Crying, she had decided wouldn't change a thing. For the first time in her life, she didn't know what she should do next. She was in a situation that she couldn't change. For a moment her thoughts flashed to her boyfriend Cole, the one who had gotten her into this situation in the first place. Maybe it was unfair of her to say that, after all they both had decided that they were ready and Megan was the first one to bring up protection. That was two months ago and she had been on birth control. She couldn't have forgotten to take a pill, could she? It was the first thing she did every morning. It was part of her routine. And she hadn't gotten pregnant that first time, of that she was sure.

Should she tell him? It was usually the first thing a woman did when she found out she was pregnant right? Tell the guy who knocked her up.

Megan wasn't ready to face him yet, wasn't ready to see the inevitable panic in his eyes identical to what she was feeling right now. '_Will he hate me? I know I hate myself right about now.' _

She wasn't stupid, she remembered Health class when they'd talked about sex and protection and how all contraceptives weren't 100% fool proof. There was that 1% chance of someone getting pregnant even with birth control and protection but who would have ever thought that she would fall into that one percent.

She wasn't going to tell Cole. Not yet. She couldn't tell Janie even though they had been close friends because she couldn't always trust Janie not to run her mouth especially with a secret as big as this one. She damn sure couldn't tell her parents, just imagine how that would go. But Megan wanted desperately to tell someone, maybe that would make some of the shock go away, lift some of the burden off of her shoulders. Maybe that would make this more _real_.

'_Josh?_' Megan thought of her adopted older brother who was smart and rational. He was also a Junior in college and she hadn't seen him in nearly a year and a half. Not to mention who was a goody two shoes and a complete spazz. If she told him he'd go off on her and that was not what she needed right now.

'_Drake._' The name settled in her thoughts like it was the most natural choice in the world. Like Josh, Drake had been away for the past few years and he lived in Los Angeles now, being groomed by Spin City Records to become the next big iconic thing. His first album was in the process of being created and he was constantly caught up in the music and the life. But he was her older brother by blood and better yet he had more than his own fair share of mistakes when he was her age.

Megan took a deep breath and reached into her bookbag that lay tossed carelessly on the tile floor, pulling out her cellphone. Her heart thudded desperately in her chest as she began to dial the first set of numbers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The phone rang five times before the dial tone ended abruptly followed by the click of someone picking up the phone. For a few moments all was silent and then there was a questioning _"Hello..?" _followed by a pause. Megan's breath hitched in her throat at the sound of Drake's voice, one that she hadn't heard in such a long time. It brought an onslaught of memories of her childhood, of summer days carelessly passed by with the freedom of youth. And of the time when it was much simpler, when it was just Drake, Josh and her in the house, when she never got her fill of playing mischief on them.

"_Hello_?" The tone was sharper this time with just a hint of exasperation, snapping Megan out of her thoughts. She opened her mouth desperately fishing her thoughts for something to say but finding she couldn't get her voice to work properly. '_What should I say?'_

She cleared her throat weakly.

There was an audible sigh on the other end of the line. "_Josh, is this you? I've already told you dude I'm not about to drive all the way down to Santa Monica just to listen to your little speech you're going to give on how Oprah would change the world if she were president..I'm too busy-"_

During Drake's little rant Megan's lips twitched as she fought off a smile, the first one that felt genuine today. Listening to him she could almost believe that things had never changed.

But of course reality broke the screen of illusion.

"_It's not Josh."_ Finally finding her voice Megan curled her arms tighter around herself, preparing for what was to come.

"_...It's not? Well, who is it then?" _

Megan tilted her head feeling a little disheartened. "_Come on Drake, You really don't recognize my voice?" _

There was another pause at the other end of the line and then, spoken with an air of warm surprise- "_Megan! What are you doing calling me?"_

'_That's actually a good question. What am I doing?' _She was quiet for a few moments longer than she should have been her eyes wandering over the spotless bathroom, to the colorful, empty box that once held the pregnancy tests. Apprehension tugged hard at her chest and she closed her eyes, sighing deeply.

"_Is there a reason I shouldn't call? You're my brother aren't you?" _

That seemed to knock Drake speechless, he went silent for a total of three minutes. Maybe he was surprised to hear Megan call him her brother, although that was a fact, something shared between the two of them it had rarely been verbally acknowledged in the past. Or maybe it was the unusually subdued tone that had crept into her voice. One that he had never heard before.

"_What's wrong? Is Mom sick?" _He sounded concerned and Megan could have snorted at how far off his guess was. "_No." 'But maybe she will be when she finds out. So sick with me that she won't even be able to stand in the same room as me for weeks.'_

"_Is it Walter?" _

"_No."_

Another pause. Megan was tired of waiting, tired of the nausea that seemed to be curling ever stronger in her belly. "_Drake, I really need to tell you something."_

She might as well get it off her chest now.

Drake sounded curious, hesitant "_Okay what do-"_

"_But please promise me you won't tell Mom and Walter. Or Josh, please I'm in so much trouble…everything is wrong! You can't tell them, they'll never forgive me, okay?" _She was practically pleading with him, her vision going blurry as for the first time her trembling, near frantic voice giving her away as she truly broke down.

"_I promise."_ His own voice sounded shaky as if he was unsettled by her strong emotional outburst, but who could blame him? This was Megan Parker. The girl who was never weak, who did not cry. "_Megan, I promise not to tell. What's wrong, what trouble are you in…are you safe-"_

Megan winced, tears traced their way down her cheeks. She refused to brush them away.

"_No… I…I'm pregnant." _


	4. Chapter 4

Silence.

Everything went so quiet on the other end of the line she would have thought that he had hung up the phone if it weren't for the nearly inaudible breathing. Megan's heart was hammering inside of her chest, she was terrified that Drake would turn on her, would refuse to speak to her now. And she couldn't take being rejected. Not this time.

"_Drake?" _She spoke softly, hesitantly.

On the other end there was a swift inhale of air then "_You- You're…?" _

He didn't seem to be able to say it, the same way that it just wouldn't click in her own mind until she forced herself to accept it by making it real. And she made it true by telling her brother. Megan sighed and another tear slipped down her cheek as she nodded and whispered _"Yes."_

"_Who did this to you?"_ Drake's usually calm, measured voice had taken on a sharp edge that made her flinch with every biting word. She could imagine him now, sitting so tensely on his couch, his fingers gripping the phone with such force that they would be going pale and the plastic threatening to splinter.

She could have laughed once she realized that his anger was not directed at her, but at Cole. It may have been selfish of her but she was glad that he didn't hate her. Megan didn't think she would be able to bear it.

Something about what he said however ignited a flame deep inside of her, maybe in some way she wanted to be blamed, to be pushed away. Maybe she felt like after allowing such a thing to happen to herself and her family, she didn't deserve to be loved anymore. She had ruined everything.

"_Nobody did anything to me, alright?"_ Megan snapped quickly losing control of herself as every single emotion popped under the tremendous stress she was feeling. _"I did this to myself; I make my own decisions and my own mistakes. Don't try to blame anyone else when you __**know**__ Drake that I'm the one who f*cked up!" _

"_Megan…"_

A strangled sort of laugh burst from her lips and Megan shook her head. _"It was all me. But I probably deserve this right? I shouldn't have let this happen, I can't let this happen…I can't be..I-"_

A shuddering cry, the first of many finally came to the surface as Megan allowed herself to break down.

"_That's not true. I don't blame you for anything." _Drake's voice sounded strangely melancholy as he spoke. "_You made a mistake, everyone does. But from this mistake could come a miracle." _

She couldn't help but smirk at her brother's uncharacteristic Ghandi sounding answer and she sniffed reaching up and touching the tears that continued to roll down her face. _"When did you get so wise?" _even through her tears she managed a smile. It was the smallest ghost of a smile but it was a start.

"_Hang around Josh as long as I have and you're sure to pick something up." _Drake sounded faintly relived although this was covered up by the concern that still dominated every word he spoke.

"_I'm scared Drake."_ In one of the softest tones imaginable Megan confessed her fear probably finding it easier to be staring into an empty bathroom than Drake's round brown eyes.

"_Just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it." _His voice sounded slowly through the phone ripe with conviction in what he spoke but also tentative like he was expecting some type of rejection.

'_I just want this all to go away.' _She almost spoke this aloud until she realized how childish it sounded. There would be no wishing this away. And she knew what she really wanted, the hidden reason that she had called Drake in the first place. She couldn't face this on her own, for the first time Megan was overwhelmed. She wanted…

"_Come home."_

__(A/N: **Sorry for not saying this before but all of you who have reviewed, favorited, and just enjoy reading this story...Thank you very much for your encouragement and a big hug to you all ;D** )


	5. Chapter 5

It had been four days.

Four days since that not very well thought out phone call to Drake and there had been no word from him since. Every moment had passed by excruciatingly as in between wild, half aware early morning trips to the bathroom to puke her guts out she worried about him. What if he had broken their pact…what if he had gone and told Josh anyway?

This was a forbidden thought that Megan quickly pushed away; Drake would not break a promise. _'He wouldn't dare.' _

Besides neither her mother nor Walter had shown any sign that anything was different. Audrey had been quick to decide that she must have some stomach bug that was making her nauseas and Megan was just as quick to adopt that assumption although it was a far, and more innocent cry from the truth. And she couldn't face Cole. Not yet.

'_Maybe not ever.' _

Now she stood alone in her bedroom where she was supposed to be resting while instead she was staring at her parallel self in the full length mirror on her closet door. She had grown; staring back at her from mysterious eyes was a girl at the peak of adolescence. Dark shoulder length hair that was soft to the touch waved down around a full face that was slightly tilted as she studied her reflection.

She could still see the little girl though. The one who would have never believed she could get herself into this mess.

But there was nothing so sign of what she was really looking for. Her petite body outwardly remained unchanged, there was no hint of roundness about her stomach or the pudge of a few extra pounds. And unlike those sentimental romance novels led people to believe there was no sudden, alluring golden glow clinging to her skin.

This both relieved and infuriated her.

The burden of it all was dragging down her every movement and yet there was no sign of it for others to notice. She almost wished that someone would look at her and suddenly scream _'Hey, I think Megan is pregnant!' _ just so she wouldn't have to bare it anymore.

Although, that probably wouldn't end well for anyone. Especially her. Shouldn't the people close to her notice that something was different?

Sighing she turned her back to the mirror and that's when she heard it. A sharp, resonating, yet pleasent sound that hung in the air before it was quickly followed by a sucession of similar notes that rose and fell softly. She _knew _that sound.

It was the sound of a guitar.

_(Sorry, I got a little side tracked. Things have gotten a little hectic but I will have some updates back to back in the next couple of days. :D Umm, Thank U all 4 Ur encouragement and reviews and I am really, really sowwy to have kept you waiting. Someone suggested that I end the story with the last chapter and I considered doing that and simply writing a sequel but I still have some things I want to happen here. Tell me what U guys think about this chapter. :) ) _


	6. Chapter 6

To be more specific it was the sound of _Drake _playing the guitar. Megan's breath hitched in her throat _'But it's nearly ten at night. What is he doing here?' _

Honestly it didn't matter. Almost without her realizing it she was running across her room sending the door flying open with a single push and heading down the hall, her bare feet padding against the floor. She was following the melody.

Down the stairs, through the archway that divided the stairs from the front door and that was where she stopped. She could see Drake sitting on the couch, guitar resting in his lap as his fingers danced over the strings.

He was humming quietly seemingly oblivious to the fact that she was in the room. And then she felt like some invisible weight had been lifted off her chest and finally she could _breathe. _She didn't have to pretend anymore, that everything was just fine when it clearly was anything but. She didn't have to keep everything closed up behind a controlled smile. It was like she was free for the first time in a long, long, while.

Even though she hadn't said a word he seemed to know that she was there. It almost seemed that the lilting tune that Drake had brought to life faded off by itself as the last note left his throat. He placed the guitar to the floor beside him and looked up at her for a long while. She wondered if he saw what she did when she had stared at her own reflection earlier. But somehow she doubted it.

Without saying a word Drake opened his arms a small smile hinted in the corner of his mouth. Megan didn't hesitate like she would have a few months ago. She didn't scorn him like she knew she would if he had done the very same thing just a few simple years ago. Instead she crossed the room and fell into his embrace, and relished the feel as his arms wrapped tight around her trembling form. He wouldn't let her fall.

For a while she was a little girl again, frightened my the nightmares that haunted her every night and desperate to find refuge from the shadows that loomed in every corner of her room. This was back when Audrey worked late to provide for her two young children. It was Drake then who she would run to and he would let her crawl under the covers with him. Instead of taunting her for being a baby he would make sure she was comfortable and just held her. So she could know that there was nothing to be afraid of anymore.

Now she lifted her head and offered a smile. A tiny, but truthful smile. _"I thought you had bailed on me." _

Drake tilted his head, a look of surprise crossing his features _"You asked me to come" _was all he said like it was the most natural thing in the world. She opened her mouth but then shook her head looking down to hide her grin. _'And I'm so glad that I did.' _

Megan knew why she had now. It wasn't just because she didn't know what else to do. It wasn't just because she was in desperate need of someone to talk to. It was because Drake had always been there for her. He didn't judge. He didn't try to persecute her.

He was just there. And that was all she needed.


	7. Chapter 7

Unlike Me

Chapter Seven:

This was heaven. Drake Parker was home and for a while nothing else mattered. Just like when she was a little girl on the first night of Drake's arrival Megan had crawled up against his chest on the couch, listening to the steady ba thump of his heartbeat and simply treasuring his presence. For the first time in what felt like forever she was at peace, like an enormous weight had been lifted off her slightly capable chest. Holding her just tight enough Drake had started singing, a nameless tune from their childhood.

For a little while she just listened, closing her eyes and letting the rhythm carry her up, up, up, away from all of her troubles. Her brother had one of the sweetest voices in the world to tell the truth and although Megan had never told him this, she knew he would go far. Then, smiling she had started to sing along. Softly at first, her voice like the ringing of a harpsichord mixing in with his lilting tenor. Their voices had melted together in perfect reminisce of the tune until the very last note had faded away.

"_You've got a really pretty voice Megan." _Drake had commented after a period of silence, playfully flipping the ends of her hair. Even though she couldn't see him behind her she imagined the bright light that would be shining in his eyes, the one he always got whenever he was in one of his musically enlightened moments as she called them.

Megan shook her head, _"Me? The little girl who listens to corny Bubblegum pop, Let's get real now." _

She imagined that he had smirked at her teasing, he did loathe the fact that she had listened to that mainstream "mockery of real rock music" and she knew it. A few years ago she would blast her favorite CDs all day long just to get on his nerves.

"_Hey, maybe if you watch me long enough you'll learn a thing or two." _Megan grinned and lightly elbowed him in his stomach.

"_Please. You should be the one taking notes from me. I am the genius of this family."_

Their light hearted banter had continued as they both eased around the much heavier subject that loomed like a ominous cloud just waiting for the moment when it could no longer be ignored.

She would have been content to pretend, to imagine that this was the old times and that her reality was nothing more than an extremely realistic dream. But Megan could see the questioning in her brothers eyes even though he tried to hide it with a well placed joke or his infamous grin. She saw that curiosity and worry in the guilty half glances he gave her when she pretended that she wasn't looking.

No, Megan saw it and even though she didn't move from her place curled at his side she withdrew from him her walls slowly but surely raising. She wasn't ready to face that just yet. This was something that Drake knew.

It was sort of funny how they fell into this easy half understanding with each other as silence filled the space in between them and nothing but the light from the late night programs lit their faces. But this silence was not the one of the past few days filled with harsh agitation. This, Megan decided, she could live with.

Even though she didn't remember she must have fell asleep because the next thing Megan knew she was waking up to the warm weight of a blanket tucked around her shoulders and a smell that made her stomach churn. She couldn't tell yet if it was from nausea or hunger. And Drake was nowhere in sight.

Megan's head shot up and momentary panic clutched her heart to be replaced by reproach when she heard a clang followed by a curse coming from the kitchen.

Rising from the couch in her sleep addled state was less then graceful. The stupid blanket wouldn't unwind from her so she stumbled into the kitchen with it draped across her shoulders.

The acrid smell made her curl her lips even though the sight of her brother made Megan want to grin.

"Pancakes?" Drake offered the pan of obviously misshapen and burnt on the bottom pancakes to her, an impish smile that she hadn't realized she missed beaming at her. Megan waved her hand as much to clear the smoke and to get the burnt scent away from her and her flip flopping stomach.

"_What are you doing?" _She ignored the sulky look as she went to the fridge for a glass of orange juice instead. The sharp taste combined with the heavy smell made her wince and she placed her glass on the pancake mix splattered island.

"_I thought I'd make a surprise breakfast for everyone." _There was a clink as the still hot pan was placed on the counter and Drake sat down opposite from her looking even more disheartened at the grin that danced across her lips.

"_And you couldn't have taken lessons from Josh first?" _

An expression that could only be matched to that of a cat whose tail had been stepped on was shot at her followed by a defensive _"I did!" _

Somehow she doubted thatunless Josh's cooking had taken a turn for the worst. The older side of Megan wanted to taunt him for this new show of boobness but the side that embraced having him here with her didn't quite flow with that.

_"It's okay Drake. Mom and Walter are going to be real surprised, trust me." _That was both sides combining and Megan was content because Drake being Drake didn't pick up on the irony in her voice. She giggled as she imagined her mother's face not only at the sight of her son returned home but at the state of her kitchen.

Drake looked upwards at the mention of their parents and a silence fell between the pair of them, Megan taking the tiniest sips of her orange juice finding she was able to stomach the smallest amounts and Drake picking at something dried on the surface of the counter.

"_So…Mom and Walter, If…when we tell them. Do you think they'll take it badly?"_

Her heart spluttered, missing a beat in her chest and at the same time she inhaled sharply the sound followed by that of her cup being slammed down. "_No, I think they'll throw a fucking congratulations party and invite all our friends and family to come see how proud they are of their darling daughter!_ _How do you __**think**__ they'll take it Drake?"_

The words tasted bitter leaving her mouth. Megan supposed she didn't have a right to react that way, this was a long time coming and they both knew it. But she liked to think that she had _half_ a right.

A sarcastic laugh escaped her at Drake's wide-eyed expression and his quiet, murmured "_Oh." _She had known that the peace wasn't all that long lasting. Giving her head a small shake she stared down at her cup, lifting it back up and watching its contents swirl with the motions of her hands. "_I barely even told you. I'm not ready. All that they know is that I've been home sick for the past few days. Stomach virus."_

Megan risked a glance up and would have smiled at Drakes knowing expression. Of course he would know all about playing that card to their parents. Megan however, being who she was pulled off the illusion a bit more naturally.

She could have smiled but it wouldn't be real. And between the two of them there was no need for that sort of pretending.

(A/N: The voice of the people has spoken! Ye wanted more and as your humble subject, I abide. Well…maybe not all that humble considering the time gap but here it is, updated at last! I hope you can forgive any OOCness but with the situation at hand that's kind of a given. More to come, soon.)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"_What on earth is going on down here?_"

Looking up and away from Drake, who was struggling to scramble unburnt eggs Megan smiled at her mother's tousled appearance, Audreys spiky hair was even more mussed and a fluffy pink bathrobe was hugged tight around her shoulders.

"_That's just Drake trying to cook." _

Trying very unsuccessfully. "_Draake?"_ Voice pitching and drawing out the name in astonishment Audrey's gaze darted over the mess of a kitchen before settling on the auburn haired boy standing sheepishly at the stove, frowning down at the too browned eggs. She blinked twice.

Giving up on the eggs his expression softened as he faced his mother. _"Aw, Mom it was supposed to be a surprise." _

There she was hustling across the floor to hug her oldest child "_I __**am**__ surprised!" _kissing Drake on the brow Audrey pulled back to stare at him, hands on either side of his face.

"_What are you doing here?"_ A glance was spared for the room. "_And what are you doing to my kitchen?" _

Always suave, Drake only smiled and lifted the spatula in his hand waving it about like a flag. "_Cooking. Surprised?" _

Megan laughed the giddiness of her heart overriding the tumbling in her stomach. Leaning forward, chin propped in the palm of her hand content to simply watch her little family for the moment.

"_Quit flinging eggs all over the floor!_" Audrey quipped though she was smiling and Drake obeyed, the spatula clanking against the bottom of the pan and giving Megan a look over Audrey's shoulder that had her snorting with laughter. Apparently hoping to salvage what could be somewhat edible from Drakes cooking their mother half-consciously shooed him away from the stove.

"_Let me take care of this, Drake. You go sit down and tell me about LA." _

Megan grinned as a somewhat miffed looking Drake slumped down beside her, hand reaching out and taking her cup of orange juice. Without asking as per usual, he took a long sip sliding the nearly drained cup over to her. "_Told you she would be surprised._"

Shaking his head at her, Drake gave their mother a puzzled look. "_You've been to Los Angeles, Mom." _

Audrey Parker shook her head, though whether it was from the sorry sight of the eggs or the memories of the last ill-fated trip neither Megan nor Drake could tell. "_Yeah, once with your father and I remember us having to rush back to San Diego on the first day because a certain crazy pair of teenagers thought it would be a good idea to throw a televised house party."_

Ah, that. A grin that was almost reminiscent of the old, devilish Megan crossed her face. _That _particular incident she remembered mainly because she had shanghaied Drake and Josh into treating her like a "guest" and had them catering to her every will. Of course, then all of the college kids had swarmed into their house like parasites and turned into some kind of twisted, indoor beach party. Megan could tell by the displeased exclamation coming from her right that Drake remembered the entire thing far less fondly.

"_It wasn't supposed to be a house party" _He was speaking in the tone that she recognized as the one saved for worming his way out of tricky situations in which he would get into trouble elsewise. _"I just…you know talked Josh into letting me use the house as an Inn."_

A sigh passed Audrey's lips as she scraped Drake's eggs to their will deserved fate at the bottom of the trashcan. _"I suppose I should have expected that from you, and Josh letting himself getting pulled along with it. What made the two of you think it was a good idea?" _

"_It wasn't." _He ran a hand through his hair, ruffling his bangs and peering up through them, smiling sheepishly.

Megan smirked, crossing the kitchen and pulling a fresh carton of eggs out of the fridge, plucking out three and cracking them over the bowl left on the counter. _"Let's not forget the time Drake and Josh got themselves kidnapped by those con artists in LA."_

Drake's eyes went wide just as she expected and grew even bigger at their mothers disbelieving cry of '_What?!' _

"_Let's not play 'pick on Drake' kay?" _He countered, swift as ever. _"I believe you were asking me about LA Mom?" _

The next hour found all three of them in the dining room, Megan with her legs curled under her on the chair her fork scraping listlessly against her plate. To her right Drake was eating with much enthusiasm, deaf to Audrey's commands to get his elbows off the table. She couldn't summon an appetite with her stomach turning itself inside out and she was almost afraid that she'd be making a rather undignified rush from the table soon.

But she refused, ignoring both the curious glances from Drake (_Oh, he hasn't seen anything yet)_ and her mother's continued questions on if she was alright. Finally everything was as close to alright right now as they could get and she wasn't about to let this, this ba-...and she still couldn't say it to herself. But she wasn't going to let her current 'situation' ruin this moment for her.

Oh, but only if she'd known that an even bigger one was going to be showing up soon.

When the doorbell had rang Megan jumped up from her seat steadying herself with a hand on the tabletop and went to answer it. She had hoping that the walk would give her a chance to settle her stomach and give her time to compose herself before she headed back to the table and continue on with her cheerful charade.

She had been expecting the mailman. Maybe Walter rushing back in because he had forgotten his car keys or something like that. Or one of the neighbors that she really didn't like anyway.

She wasn't expecting to see a familiar dusty blue car parked in her parents driveway.

And she definitely wasn't expecting her boyfriend.

(_Once again I'd like to thank all of you for your support. Here I present you with some more brief fluff and a bit of a surprise at the end. Yes I know it's short, but the next chapter will be longer. Someone asked if I could make the chapters longer and well, the length of the chappies kind of go with the style I've chosen to write this in but I will attempt to do so. As for how often my updates are...well that you can kinda see for yourself. XD Schools a biatch and I've kinda lost some muse for this baby. I will try to have the next part up by Wednesday. :) ) _


End file.
